Animal Farm
This article is for the 1945 novel by George Orwell, if you wish to find other articles with a similar name, click here. '''Animal Farm '''is a 1945 novel by George Orwell that satirizes the Russian Revolution, it's aftermath, and the beginning of the Stalinist era through the use of animals. Plot On a farm presumably in England, a meeting is called upon the farm animals by Old Major (whos is based off of Vladmir Lenin). He then labels humans as "enemies" and teaches them a song "Beasts of England" which mocks humans. When Major dies, Snowball (Leon Trotsky) and Napoleon (Joseph Stalin) take control and start a rebellion against the drunk and irresponsible farmer Mr. Jones, pushing him out. They then rename the farm "Animal Farm". After the rebellion is successful, Snowball and Napoleon adopt the Seven Commandments of Animalism which become the main laws of Animal Farm. Snowball teaches the animals to read and write while Napoleon teaches young puppies on the principles of Animalism. Some time later, Jones and other farmers attack Animal Farm hoping to prevent other animal revolts. Snowball is able to surprise attack the farmers and chase them out of Animal Farm. After the Battle of the Cowshed, Snowball's popularity soars. Napoleon soon becomes envious of Snowball and uses his dogs to chase Snowball out of Animal Farm after he proposes the animals fix the farm's windmill. Napoleon soon changes the governance of the farm. He replaces meetings with a committee of pigs that govern the farm. Napoleon then credits Squealer (Vyacheslav Molotov) for the idea of the windmill. The animals work harder than under Snowball through the belief that there lives where better than under Farmer Jones. Under Napoleon, a violent storm destroys the windmill. Napoleon and Squealer convince that Snowball is attempting to ruin the project and Snowball becomes a scapegoat. Mr. Frederick, a neighboring farmer, attacks the farm using blasting powder. The animals are able to win the battle, however at the cost of the injury of Boxer. Boxer is then sold to a knacker by Napoleon in order to earn more money to buy more whisky. Squealer then announces to the farm that Boxer has died. A celebration erupts in Animal Farm to commerate the revolution and Animal Farm's legacy. Characters Pigs Old Major - The old leader of the revolution who first teaches the animals of Animal Farm about the incompetence of humans and the song "Beasts of England". He is an analog of Karl Marx and Vladmir Lenin. Napoleon - The former partner of Snowball after Old Major's death and then the autocratic ruler of Animal Farm after the exile of Snowball from Animal Farm. He is an analog of Joseph Stalin. Snowball - The former partner of Napoleon after Old Major's death and the democratic leader of Animal Farm until being exiled by Napoleon. He is an analog of Leon Trotsky with some elements of Vladmir Lenin mixed in. Squealer - Napoleon's second-in-command after he begins his autocratic rule of Animal Farm after the exile of Snowball. He is an analog of Vyacheslav Molotov and numerous Soviet propaganda newspapers Minimus - A poetic pig who writes the second and third anthems of Animal Farm after "Beasts of England" is banned from singing. Humans Mr. Jones - A heavy drinker who was the former owner of Animal Farm until the animals revolted under the leadership of Napoleon and Snowball. He is an analog of either Tsar Nicholas II (ruler of Russia previous to the Russian Revolutions) or the democratic socialist government of Russia Mr. Frederick - The owner of Pinchfield, a small farm that borders Animal Farm. He entered into an alliance with Napoleon until he bombed the farm with blasting powder thus betraying the alliance. He is rumored to be an analog of Adolf Hitler. Mr. Pilkington - The owner of Foxwood who is at first afraid of the animal revolutions but eventually allies himself with Napoleon after seeing how despotic he is in his rule. He is an analog either for FDR, Winston Churchill, or just Western capitalist countries in general Mr. Whymper - Another farmer who acts as a buffer between Animal Farm and human society who buys things for the animals that cannot be natively produced, such as dog biscuits and later, whisky and cards. Horses and Donkeys Boxer - A loyal and physically strong horse who fought in the Battle of the Cowshed where he was injured. He was sold to a knacker by Napoleon to be able to buy more whisky. Mollie - A young vain female horse who left Animal Farm after Napoleon gained control. Clover - A gentle, kind female horse that shows special care towards Boxer. Benjamin - An old wise stubborn donkey who is Animal Farm's cynical. Benjamin is believed by some to have elements of George Orwell's own character, and Orwell was sometimes called "Donkey George" as a nickname. Other Animals Muriel - A wise old goat who, along with Napoleon and Snowball, is one of the few animals who can read in the immediate aftermath of the Revolution on the farm. Moses - Mr. Jones raven who squawks about "pie in the sky" and a land called "Sugarcandy Mountain". He is an analogue of religion, specifically the Russian Orthodox Church. His name even mirrors Moses, a major character in the Bible's Old Testament. See Also * Animal Farm (disambugation) * Characters in Animal Farm (1945) References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Animal_Farm[[Category:1945]] Category:General pages Category:Orwell novels Category:Books Category:Animal Farm